Descendant of Clow
by kideaxl
Summary: The Clow cards have awakened and young Syaoran has been sent to make his bid as a card captor. Once in Japan he comes face to face with the very beings that his ancestor crafted. Will he and the new magic initiated Sakura have a chance of capturing them all? Considering that his mother sent him, he going have to try either way. If he's lucky he might learn some fascinating history.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Card Captor Syaoran

In the dense mountains of China, a young boy sat comfortably in a archaic room. Within the room there were scrolls, paintings, and all sorts of relics neatly sorted and visible. The young child was sitting by the stone wall connected to a window, giving him a clear view of the rest of the temples in the background.

The ten year old was Syaoran of the Li clan. He brushed his short chestnut hair aside revealing his amber eyes. With an overly mature expression, he continued reading old scripts about a recent artifact he discovered. It had been a bit of a precarious deal, but he was glad to have gone through with it.

Before him laid the artifact he researched. It had the texture and appearance of a marble the size of his palm. Beneath its glass like surface was an abyss littered with stars that seemed to be forming and exploding. Ancient philosophers and mages dubbed it the Lingering Sentiment.

The boy was broken from his research by the sound of a crying hawk. Startled he looked to his window to discover the avian resting on the border of the opened window. Clasped securely in its neck was a nicely sealed letter. Recognizing the seal on it as one of the LI clan, he made haste to remove the message.

For the next few minutes he sat and read its contents. His features growing tired as he read on. After going through all the rhetoric and grandstanding, typical for a clan as large as the Li, he got into the main point of the message.

The Clow cards had awakened. Grimacing he began formulating the best way to pack his things. Syaoran's greatest lament was not being able to continue his fruitful research in the history of this temple. It was very rich and, perhaps in his own opinion, far more interesting than magical cards made from some distant ancestor.

But he had little plan to oppose the head of his clan, his own mother. What she wanted she usually got. Since he was the youngest of her children, he was the least integrated into the clan and could be spared. Scratching his head as he stopped a long lasting sigh, he replied to the letter, accepting his task.

He need to go to Tomoeda city in Japan and become a card captor.

...

Syaoran tucked at the neck of his uniform, a black long sleeved shirt with black pants. The tall stern looking teach of his had him stand before the door as he introduced him to the class.

"Today, we will be accepting a foreign exchange student. Please treat him appropriately." The teacher nodded to the door and the child knew it was time for his entrance.

Walking firmly into the classroom, he smiled politely to the class and nodded to them, while saying, "I hope to get along with everyone."

Mr. Terada, his teacher, coughed and pointed to an empty seat, "Your seat will be behind Sakura Kinomoto there."

Following the directions he walked by a honey brown short haired girl with vivid emerald eyes. Syaoran noticed that she was adorably confused by his arrival for some reason or another. Her confusion only increased as the day went by, although that had mostly to do with Syaoran's habit of staring at her. But he couldn't resist, she just radiated such power and a familiar presence. He had a rather good idea why.

When class had ended, he stood before her and questioned, "May I speak with you outside, Kinomoto?" His tone never straying from polite.

"Hoe?", was her eloquent response, as opposed to yes or no.

This caused him to internally laugh. It was refreshingly cute, so much better than the stern mannered Li clan he came from. Once the two found a relatively secluded part of the school, he began, "As I said before, I am Syaoran Li from China. Do you know what a Clow card is?"

"Hoeee?" , she said in surprise.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm actually descended from Clow. Since I assume you have been tasked as a card captor, where is the guardian of the cards?"

Shaking herself out of her daze, Kinomoto responded, "Kero's doing fine. He helps me with the collecting. But, he can't transform into his real form, whatever that is."

Nodded he leaned against the gate beside them, "I see. If that's true, that means you lack the Earth and Fire Clow cards."

She shook her head sadly.

"How long have you been looking?"

Shyly she admitted, "Since April of this year."

Rubbing his chin he made a request, "May I see the cards you've gotten so far?" It was a bit much he understood, but he wanted to get an actual feel of the cards. Direct contact was the best option at the moment. To his delight, although a bit hesitant, she retrieved the cards and gave them to him. She had been able to capture Watery, Illusion, Jump, Flower, and Fly. "Amazing, you've already collected so many cards and you've only began and known magic for a total of nine months. Kerberos must be so proud of you." He said with clear sincerity.

"I had a lot of help", she said shyly.

The Li child shook his head resolutely, "It doesn't make a difference, it's still very impressive. You're amazing, Kinomoto."

As she blushed, her friend that sat beside her, Tomoyo Daidouji, came walking over. "Sakura, are you getting along with Li?"

"Oh, right, he's actually related to Clow! He came from China to find some of the cards." She turned back toward him and suggested, "Do you want to come over to my house? I'm sure Kero would be happy to meet you. He really liked Clow."

"That's a great idea, but can we postpone that to tomorrow?"

She smiled and nodded agreement.

In return, he smiled as well. This gave him ample time to get settled and get a dessert for the visit.

...

Once he got to his apartment, he activated a charm within. From the center of the living room, a full miniature representation of the entire city appeared. Small orbs represented the residents. Holding a magical compass, he dropped it into the figure. It burst into a rainbow of colors.

"Set", he commanded. The magical radar locked onto the city. In the different parts of the city, faint colors formed. It was the Clow patterns. He would have to exercise patience since he couldn't actually seal the cards until they grew brighter after awakening. A particularly bright orb made its way in the city. It was Sakura's orb, properly on her way home. Even if he was curious, he stopped himself from following the orb, he would respect her privacy. Now he had to finish unpacking and getting his hands on some sweets.

It just wouldn't do to be a poor guest.

...

The following day, he purchased a box of baked goods from a local bakery. Following the directions that he received earlier today, Syaoran made his way to Kinomoto's household. From just outside the gate, he heard the sound of ringing metal. Neatly placing the box on top of the gate borders, he raced to see the source of the sound.

Just in front of him was an bizarre sight. One of his new classmates, Rika if he recalled correctly, was holding a sword in front of a closed eye Kinomoto, no doubt with the intention of doing harm. As the girl brought the sword down, Syaoran raced to her fellow card captor's side and stopped the sword with his bare hands! Using his superior upper body strength, he tossed her aside.

The girl used the blade to stop her slide backwards by stabbing the ground. Spreading his legs apart, he prepared for combat.

"Wait, Li! Don't hurt Rika, she being controlled by the Sword card", Kinomoto cried in her friend's defense.

"I won't. Trust me", he said with a soft smile. Syaoran respected that kindness within her. And like that, the two opponents were off. Rika was all finesse, but she failed to land any decisive blows against the young Li.

With impressive footwork, he dodged every blow and made sure to never linger at any one location. His dodges were both varied and sharp, prevented her from accurately predicting his next move.

"As interesting as that Sword card is, it has one major weakness in this case...", Syaoran began as he dashed away from Rika's line of sight, just before reappearing behind her and smacking the sword out of her hands, "the user."

As the sword traveled in the sky, Syaoran pulled a talisman from his shirt, which contained the Chinese symbol for seal, and threw it to the blade. With a shine of light, the sword became a card."Let us work well together, Sword card." Almost as to say yes, it gently glided to his hands.

After making sure her friend was okay, Kinomoto came over. "Thank you for not harming her."

"It's fine Kinomoto. She was a bystander, I wouldn't want to put her in danger."

Kinomoto then pouted, puffing up her cheeks.

Nervous he questioned worriedly, "Is something wrong? Did I hurt her?"

She broke into a smile, "Nope. I'm upset over this Kinomoto silliness. You helped Rika when it was easier to beat her up. And I'm pretty sure that makes us friends. Just call me, Sakura."

For a moment, he was shocked by the sheer openness and friendliness from Kinomoto, no Sakura. Syaoran would be the first to admit that he didn't get out much. What he prioritized didn't exactly align with the Li Clan's goals, so friendships weren't exactly his forte. "Of course, on one condition, call me Syaoran."

He never saw a brighter smile then now.

"Did you come over for a reason, Syaoran?"

The brown haired boy only looked at her oddly, but patiently, and said, "You invited me, remember? You wanted to introduce me to the guardian of the cards."

She laughed sheepishly as she bopped herself on the head, "Silly me, how could I forget?"

"It's fine, you were obviously occupied."

The two waited until Rika awoke and eventually sent her back to her house. Afterwards, he helped her clean up the yard and a bit of the interior of the house. It went without saying, one should help their friends, new or old.

...

Once they finished, the pair went up to her room. It was just as girly and cutesy as he imagined. There were various stuffed toys all around. One peculiar toy was a small cat like creature with wings, but it couldn't be, there was a great amount of latent magical power stored within it.

"Come on out, Kero, this is Syaoran that I was talking about yesterday", she said brightly.

"Oh? So this is the Li brat, he doesn't look so tough", the now revealed guardian muttered unimpressed.

Not all insulted by the muttering he bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you great guardian. I have always wished to meet one that could prevent the works of Clow from running loose. Forgive me for intruding, I brought snacks if you wish to indulge."

At the first mention of food, Kero cheered and flew right to the box. Shaking the contents, he picked up a chocolate glazed donut and munched happily, "Alright kid, you aren't all bad."

"But I must ask a few questions, oh regal one", Syaoran said excitedly.

"Sure, sure, ask anything you want." Kero' ego was suitably stroked from the child's respect.

"Can you explain the cultural shift of Chinese to English relations circa Clow's time?"

"What?" Kero seemed to expect questions, not so much centered around history, but magic.

Taking little heed to the depowered guardian's surprise, he fired question after question about world history of Clow's time.

"So, Syaoran loves history. I thought a magician like you would want to hear about Clow's magic abilities", Sakura said with a smile.

"History has a sort of magic on its own. Besides it makes me happy, getting lost to the sands of time, understanding all the shifts that brought us to today. The lives we live is all thanks to the combinations of those before us. We can learn a lot from their mistakes and achievements. Even the worst tyrants in history give us lessons to beware. What about you, what makes you happy?", Syaoran finished.

Her reply was instant and sure. "I love my family, even my brother, Yukito, and my friends."

He applauded her values, that statement was such a Sakura thing to say, but it still brought a certain warmth to his chest. Before long, he eyed the clock and saw how late it was, "I believe it's time I made my way back home. "

As he walked out of her front door, he turned and looked her softly in the eyes, "For what it's worth, I'm glad someone as kind hearted as you found the Clow cards first. Who knows what could've happened if some madman had gotten to them first."

His piece said, he made his way out, never noticing the appreciative smile sent his way.

...

On his walk back to his apartment, a ripple of magic hit him. Clutching his left eye, he felt that awakening of a new Clow Card. Hearing a static like sound, he leapt backwards before a bolt of lightning could strike him.

The being in front of him was some manner of wolf made purely of electricity. This was the Thunder card. Although, to be frank, he felt that the Lightning card would have been a better name. Unless its purpose was to make loud thunderous sounds, it didn't live up to its name.

Syaoran rolled to the side, barely avoiding an electrical charge from the card. Kicking the ground, the Chinese boy leapt unto a power pole. Snarling, the beast ran to him again. To avoid the rush, he jumped from the pole, rolled on the ground, and made a mad rush away from it.

Seeing him run, the Thunder ran after him. Quickly checking his surroundings, he selected the playground as a battle field, in the name of avoiding any electrical damages being done to the citizen's homes. Digging into his pockets, he procured another talisman, this one had the Chinese symbol of bind on it. With accurate aim, he threw it at the beast and it found itself locked into a multitude of chains. The more it struggled, the tighter the chains became.

It roared and sent charges his way. Surging magic into his left eye, a lasin board like image took up the place of his pupil. This allowed him to see the flow of the beast's magic and suitable dodge any incoming long distance attacks. Observing the Clow beast with his unusual eye, he saw the very core of its being. It was in the head, thus making it a weakness.

"I, Syaoran Li, call upon your power, Sword!", he cried out as a saber appeared in his right hand. Not wasting a moment, he dashed at the Thunder and rammed the tip right into its head, thus paralyzing it. Pulling out yet another sealing talisman, he slammed it onto the beast's face. In a dim light, the creature turned into a card. Snatching it up, he deactivated his eye and sighed heavily.

The eye had majorly drained on his magical and physical reserves. Dragging his feet, he reached the swings and sat down to simply recover. Looking to his right and left to make sure no one was around, he began swinging high on the swings hollowing and cheering all the while.

He was a ten year child after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of Descendant of Clow. This is one of the stories I always wanted to write. Syaoran in this story is based around his Tsubasa character. I always preferred him over the Card Captor Sakura version. Besides, I noticed a lack of Card Captor Sakura stories based on the actual plot and not some completely unrelated universe. Or maybe, I wasn't looking hard enough.**

 **If you think this story should be continued, please leave reviews. It allows me to get a feel for people's reactions.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Dark Reminder

Within the classroom, Syaoran cheerfully and carefully watered the class mini garden. A number of the plants had grown a bit too large for their containers. He removed them and neatly planted them into bigger flower pots. Using the small shovel, he even placed fresh fertilizer.

Following that, he began to slowly prune the excess leaves, so they wouldn't weigh too heavily on the plant's body. Throughout the whole process, the boy's eyes were softer than anyone had seen and his gaze was almost otherworldly.

"Do you really like gardening that much?" Sakura questioned behind him. Her eyes were large and questioning.

Stopping his pruning for now, he answered back, "It has soothing qualities that I'm drawn to. Besides, there's something nice about being part of these plants' life. Such innocent life, lives that simply beautify and nourish. That's such a wonderful thing. It's kind of like your name. You're just as lively as your namesake but you aren't bound to the seasons." Internally, he hoped that she was always this energetic, even through the winters of her lifetime.

"Thank you", she said blushing in a mixture of shyness and appreciation. "Tomoyo and I were going to treat ourselves to some chocolate. Would you like to come with us?"

"Wouldn't I be intruding on your outing?" His question was poised more towards Sakura's friend.

Without a blink, she shook her head, "Of course not. Any friend of Sakura's is welcomed."

Finishing up the last of his responsibilities, he soon left with the girls.

...

The shop was fairly busy, customers ordering and going in a neat fashion. From the side of the shop, a tall spiky black haired teenager cleaned the tables.

"Toya? You work here big brother?" Sakura asked in shock.

Said boy shrugged his shoulders, "I was low on money and there was an opening."

"How many jobs do you have?" Sakura directed towards him, not really expecting an answer.

"Your brother is quite the hard worker, Sakura."

"Tsk, I don't need to hear that from some brat." Toya said in a bored voice.

"Don't be mean, Toya."

"Hey, kid, don't let my sister eat you out of house and home. She's a monster like that."

Sakura shook her fist in annoyance, "Why you!" She was growling lowly.

Syaoran smiled at the familial teasing between the two. Their barbs didn't have the sting that came from his sisters at times.

A little later the group was enjoying their ordered chocolates. Syaoran found himself having a good time. Even though he hadn't been friends with Sakura for long, he felt very much accepted and welcomed. There was a connection between them, he could just feel it. Most of all, he was thankful for competition that wasn't too fanatical or mean spirited. It was wonderful. Sure, he missed reading all of his tomes, but he couldn't say he regretted meeting his fellow card captor. This type of relationship was worth it.

As the three chatted, Syaoran and Sakura noticed a suspicious shadow moving between some older teenage girls. The shadow reached for a nearby shelf and rocked it.

"Watch out!" Sakura cried out. The girls were frozen in fear as the shelves came closer.

Even as all this occurred, Syaoran had left his seat and raced towards them. Angling his leg, the held back the fall, while just behind him Toya held the upper portion still. Both males nodded to each other in understanding and mild respect.

Afterwards they were peppered with a number of thanks from the girls. Syaoran received a pack of free chocolates for his efforts. A reward he was more than happy to share with his friends.

...

That night the trio met back at the plaza the chocolate shop was located. The moon stared down on them, illuminating many shadows. Syaoran and Sakura were dressed in battle wear, more so Syaoran than Sakura.

Syaoran wore long green trousers with a dark blue form fitting sleeveless shirt. On his hands were green gloves and goggles rested on his head. It was the outfit he normally wore on excavation trips, durable and comfortable.

Opposed to Syaoran, Sakura's outfit was more visually appealing in nature. The general them was hearts. Her pants were short, pink stripped, and puffy. A billowy top hat with a heart in the middle was arched cutely on her head. A charming headband with hearts on both sides of her head was plopped on her head. She also had matching gloves with heart imprints on top. All of which made Syaoran want to pinch her cheeks.

Upon seeing the Chinese child, Kero flew around them, "Sakura make sure to get this card, we need to outdo that poser."

"That's suitable as long as nobody gets hurt."

Kero nearly growled in annoyance. Zooming around Syaoran, he poked him in the chest with his soft arms, "Stop being so... so you! Get angry, yell! You're too pleasant. How am I going to hold a grudge against you!"

"Forgive me for the trouble."

Kero looked ready to explode as Sakura laughed.

"You outfit is pretty, Sakura. Where did you get it from?"

Her cheeks suitable red, she pointed as though to blame Tomoyo.

"Guilty as charged. Maybe I should prepare matching outfits for the two of you?" The black haired girl thought out loud.

"That won't be necessary. I'm quite satisfied with these. Besides I don't think I pull off cute like Sakura."

"I guess you're right about that. Would you like a copy of the recordings, Sakura just looks so lovely."

Thankful for the change in topics, he wholeheartedly agreed. "She does, doesn't she? I would love a copy. It just warms the heart. It matches here heartfelt personality too. She could be a model when she's older."

Tomoyo gasped as the idea, "You're right! I could be the sponsor and you the manager."

"Stop teasing me you two! This is serious." Although she sounded upset, her pink cheeks were visible even in the darkness.

"We're here for the card people. Stay sharp", Kero called out.

"Yes, sir", they all said in unison, before breaking out in laughter.

"Girls." Syaoran was no long smiling. Sakura got prepared as well.

A growing shadow surged from the ground and raced towards them. It bypassed Tomoyo and Kero and aimed for the two captors.

Sakura twirled her staff as she called on the power of one of her cards, "Windy!" Great gusts of wind blew and diverted the incoming tendrils.

"Be careful you two. Even Clow had a hard time with this card", Kero commented.

Syaoran actually snorted at the proclamation, "Irrelevant. It matters little how much difficulty he had. Clow was a rather poor person to use as a measuring stick. We have our own wills, right Sakura?"

"Right, Syaoran."

"Sakura, can you buy me some time?"

Understanding, she called forth Windy again. Whirlwinds brought back the harsh assaults of the dark tendrils.

Syaoran clenched his fist and collected the proper amount of magic and released it. Above him a figure appeared. It was a mighty wolf made of flames that stood above all of them. From its head a mighty golden horn stood. Sharp eyes rested on the creature of Clow and it howled loudly. Its very cry shook up their enemy. The shadows attempted to flee.

Nodding to one another, Syaoran and Sakura mixed their powers. Sakura's wind made Syaoran's beast grow to greater sizes as its very head stood above the surrounding buildings. The inflamed wolf slammed its paw on a collection of shadows that changed into a cloaked figure. It wiggled helplessly under the paw of the unrelenting wolf.

Sakura took the chance to seal the card, "Return to your original form, Clow card." Her magic staff lit up and the figure changed once again into a card. Said card proceeded to float past Sakura and land in Syaoran's hand.

"Great, the kid got another one." Kero sounded unhappy.

"That was so cool, Syaoran. Was that a Clow card you used?" Sakura appeared very interested in the sharp looking wolf. It had already dissipated as Syaoran received the card.

"Yeah, buster. That wasn't a Clow card, what was it?" Kero was directly in Syaoran's face.

"That was a Kudan. It's a natural occurring magical phenomenon. After sheer centuries, magical residue will build up in certain environments and gain sentinence. They may align themselves with a human, if they are dubbed compatible and worthy. I found him during my travels. And thank you, Sakura. I couldn't have done it without you, really you were great."

"No problem." Sakura was all smiles. She seemed content with his thanks.

Kero was a bit different, "He was alright." He casted a disapproving look at Sakura, as though she was being too cheerful with an enemy. "At least you aren't as arrogant as I expected."

"What did you expect exactly, for me to belittle a fresh magician for not knowing everything about magic?" Syaoran sounded honestly baffled, which made Kero laugh nervously.

On second thought, the guardian realized that would've been too ridiculous.

Placing a hand to her chest, Sakura sighed in relief, "I'm glad he isn't like that. It would have made things so much harder."

They all shared a laugh at the thought of an overly aggressive and rude Syaoran.

...

"These are you for, Syaoran. Please accept them." In Sakura's hands were wrapped friendship chocolates from her and Tomoyo.

"Ah thank you. I didn't think we were close enough for me to receive even friendship chocolates from you two? May I?"

"Of course", the two replied.

Taking a single crisp chocolate piece, he bite into it softly with a crunch. "It's scrumptious. who are the other chocolates for?"

In the girl's hand was a pack of even more intricately packed chocolates. Blushing prettily she admitted the intended recipient, "It's for Yukito."

If Syaoran remembered correctly, that was the gray haired friend of Toya. "So you have feelings for him." He figured easily enough, commenting more towards Tomoyo than Sakura.

Her friend just nodded with ease, "It's just the cutest thing really."

"Tomoyo stop that. It's embarrassing."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. Feelings are integral part of human interactions", he added kindly.

"Hoe?", was Sakura's elegant response.

Which of course caused his good humor to bubble up, "People fall in love, so go for it."

Glad for the moral support, she ran out to meet up with her target. Her two friends followed behind her, but at a much more leisure pace.

"I'm impressed by her fortitude, but it makes me a little sad", he admitted.

"Jealous?", she teased.

Thinking hard, he felt that he truly enjoyed the girl's time and attention, but he didn't feel that he reached the point that where he wanted it exclusively. Her romantic interest, that is. Shaking his head he clarified, "No, it's just that I don't think Yukito cares for her in that manner. It's going to break her heart."

Tomoyo sighed as though to rely her acknowledgement, "Love doesn't always go as one wants. People sometimes have to accept it and move on."

"Who did you love?", he questioned with kindness and sympathy.

"I still love that person. But the who is a secret." She winked at him.

"You're a strange one", he noted wryly, "but a good person. I'm glad I became friends with you."

"Same here."

Then they picked up their pace, just in time to see a blushing Sakura hand over the chocolates to the older teen. For now the two cheered for her little success.

...

In Syaoran's current residence, the Li clan member sat contemplative. Before him were the Clow cards he had been able to capture. A glowing Lasin Board was visible in his left eye, the symbols alight.

The boy marveled at the sheer complexity of the cards. Regardless of any issues he had with the man himself, he had to admit that Clow was a master of his craft. It almost hurt just to examine the things. So much magic was efficiently condensed into little cards. Even then, the cards weren't made of paper or any such substance, despite the texture. No, this was pure solidified magic acting like a case over even greater magic.

Before he could come close to replicating anything like this, he needed a better medium. Syaoran's level of free hand magic and charms just wouldn't cut it. He needed a magic rod, just like Sakura, albeit one far less feminine for his taste. All manner of ideas raced through his head.

It would probably be a good idea to include Sakura. A fresh mind in the world of magic might just have a different enough perspective to further his research and she had more cards. That all would lead to more diversity in his studies. Syaoran could only shake in anticipation.

...

At the start of class, Syaoran peered over his homework to see Sakura skipping into class. According to her expression, something good with Yukito must have taken place. As she made her way to the seat in front of him, he tapped her shoulder, "Did you get a haircut? It looks nice."

"Yup. Yukito did it for me."

That made sense to the Li child, "Well, congratulations. In honor of this event, why don't we all go for ice cream? You can tell us all about it, my treat." And while they were there, he could ask if she was interested on being part of his studies, or at least let him take a deeper look at her cards.

Mr. Terada walked into the class clapping his hands, "Let's start class with some exercise. Change out and line up at the court."

...

Once outside they were told that they would play badminton. The P.E. teacher selected Sakura and Syaoran for the first round of games. Both eagerly went to opposite sides of the court. When they selected who would serve first, Yukito happened to walk by with Toya on the high school portion of the area, "Good luck you two!"

Sakura got very fired up from that. "Let's do our best Syaoran!"

"Nothing less than the best." He agreed easily enough.

Syaoran threw the shuttlecock high into the air and he leapt up to it, slamming it hard. It shot across his side and into the corner of Sakura's playable zone. Sakura hadn't even gotten the chance to move.

"Come on, I know you aren't going to let me win that easily." A bit of competitiveness escaped his control.

"You better believe it." Sakura grinned with the same fire.

What came next was the most intense and amazing game ever played in the school. Students would chalk it up to the stuff of legends.

...

"I believe we went a bit overboard." Syaoran said as he failed to lift his head from the table. He could still feel the soreness of his muscles. Sakura was no better across from him.

"I never knew you two could be so hot blooded. I suppose it's good every now and again", Tomoyo helpfully supplied to both tuckered out kids.

"Syaoran are you fine with just that?" Sakura questioned. She and Tomoyo were enjoying sundaes while Syaoran had a simple cup of tea that he would sip from.

"Yes, I am. It's very pleasant, I always enjoyed green tea."

"Here try some", she scooped out a bit of her strawberry sundae and stuffed it into his mouth. "How is it?"

Before he could actually answer, they witnessed an exact copy of Sakura skating right past them. Without delay he activated his magic eye and saw that it was an awakened Clow card.

"Hoe? That was me?" Sakura appeared to be very much confused.

Looking back, the group saw that the double had made a good mess of things.

"We have to get her." Sakura screamed.

Both card captors jumped over the low ledge surrounding the table and gave chase, leaving a shocked Tomoyo behind. Rushing around the corner, they lost sight of the look alike.

"Syaoran, did you see where she went?"

"I think we lost her", he said as he shook his head remorsefully. That card could do a number to his friend's reputation.

"Oh, Sakura?" A soft voice called out. The pair turned around and saw Yukito, with a large sub sandwich in his hand. "Weren't you just here? I'm sure I saw you and Toya head to the forest back there", he said as he pointed ahead of them.

"Thank you, Yukito. Come on, Sakura we need to catch up." He lightly shook his friend, getting her out of her far too content daze. Her priorities back in check, she bowed to Yukito in thanks and began to race up a flight of stairs leading to the forest.

For a fair amount of time they followed a trail that they believed her brother and her copy followed. But sadly, the trail cut off and they found themselves suitably lost. As focused as she tried to be, Sakura ended up tearing up anyway.

"We have to find him. Toya doesn't have any magic like us. That card could be hurting him badly right now. I'll never forgive myself if he gets really hurt because it had my face!" Sakura was getting nearly hysterical at this point.

"Sakura, calm down. We will find them. Even as we speak I am locating them", he reassured firmly as magic filled his eye and connected him to the mini city within his apartment. "Done, he's that way." Running ahead he reached to the end of the walkway and saw the cliff beneath him. Sitting on the ground was a teenage boy. "Sakura, below the cliff." He pointed downwards.

Quickly she summoned the needed card, "Fly!" Wings grew on the sides of her magical rod as she hopped on top of it. Syaoran joined her shortly after and she flew it to the bottom of the cliff. When she saw her look alike near her brother's still form, she jumped off and looked over her brother in panic.

"Sakura, I'll take care of your brother, you get the card."

She glared at the card for harming her brother as she called her Clow card, "Wood!" Vines grew from all around the real Sakura and held the nonresistant Clow card in place. "Return to your original form, Clow card!"

The false Sakura sadly, but calmly, said, "Please apologize to that child for me. I was wrong to abuse his trust. You are fortunate to have such a brother." And like that she was gone.

"Feeling better, Sakura?" Syaoran was beside her.

Her expression was complex, "No, not until Toya gets better."

"Help me get Toya on my back. We have quite the ways to go."

Through careful handling, the two reached Sakura's home within the hour.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah for quick updates. I was so happy to get a review that I typed up this baby. I doubt the next chapters will come out so quickly. Anyway, please leave nice or otherwise reviews. I really appreciate feedback.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
